Skateboard Girl
by Mel De Lutz
Summary: Que le guste la consola de X-box, el GTA-V y el skateboard, no quiere decir que ella es lesbiana. Todos tienen una imagen equivocada de Isabella y solo habrá una persona que le hará plantearse ser lo que nunca ha sido: femenina. OS. TH.


**-Nombre de la autora: **Mel De Lutz

**-Nombre de la beta:** Sool Pattinson (Beta FFAD)

**-Categoría:** Team

**-Nombre del OS:** Skate Girl

**-Summary:** Que le guste la consola de X-box, el GTA-V y el skateboard, no quiere decir que ella es lesbiana. Todos tienen una imagen equivocada de Isabella y solo habrá una persona que le hará plantearse ser lo que nunca ha sido: femenina.

**-Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

**Skateboard Girl**

«Si este papel se difunde en mi querido y adorado instituto de Forks... mejor escóndase, _Psicoloca_, que toda la fuerza de mi ley le caerá, porque usted es la que me está obligando a escribir esta... _cosa_.

Debe hacer caso omiso a lo que va a leer y le advierto que será la primera y última vez que lo haré, así que guárdelo bajo todas las llaves posibles en el mundo como reliquia de mi autobiografía. Quizás, en un futuro, cuando tengamos el estilo de vida de los supersónicos**(1)** podrá sacarlo a la luz; mientras tanto, ni se le ocurra mantenerlo fuera de la caja fuerte, ¿entendido?

Okay, después de mi pequeña _advertencia_ comienzo mi presentación...

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y mi mamá se empeña en decirme _Bella_; odio ese diminutivo porque es muy... _femenino_. Y odio serlo. No soy lesbiana, como muchos del instituto piensan; aunque debo admitir que tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo: ahorrarme el hecho de que me inviten a las pijamadas de _chicas_ y tener que decirle "no" a cada rato a los _chicos. _Casi, _casi_ me dan ganas de besar al que lo inventó; aunque a la vez quiero ahorcarlo, o ahorcarla, porque soy la chica con gustos _raros_ en todo el jodido pueblo.

Y todo gracias a mi forma de vestir, que aquí parece ser un delito, uno muy grande, ya que son tantos viejos que no saben lo que es el estilo TomBoy**(2)**.

Es tan patético porque de donde provengo ni siquiera se sabía que yo existía, los únicos conscientes de mi maravillosa existencia eran los chicos que hacían Skateboarding**(3) **conmigo en las rampas.

Estaba por ganar una competencia cuando el jefe de mi madre la envió -y por ende a mí- a Port Angeles; debo recalcar que se convirtió en mi enemigo. Número uno. Declarado.

Pero todo empeoró cuando Renée se enteró que existe Forks... me salió con la mierda de que estaba cansada de las grandes ciudades y que era una ventaja, muy buena ventaja (?), que a pocos minutos (aunque en realidad es una hora y más) exista la localidad abandonada de Washington, cuando ella odiaba estar establecida, o encerrada, en una misma ciudad.

_Menuda traición la de mi amada madre._

El primer día que fui al instituto todos estaban expectantes de la nueva _chica,_ pero se cayeron de culo cuando en el parqueadero llegó un _chico_ vistiendo gorra, campera con capucha, pantalones y Converse **(4)**; montado en una skateboard**(5)**.

Todos se miraban entre sí y cuchicheaban, las mujeres me veían con asco porque era delgado y bajo de estatura; eso para ellas era un renacuajo.

Internamente, sonreía victoriosa, pero todo se desvaneció cuando en la puerta estaba uno de los prefectos y me detuvo para decirme que estaba prohibido usar gorra y patineta dentro del instituto. Gruñí antes de quitarme la gorra, dejando caer mi cabello largo por sobre mis hombros y todos voltearon a verme con más expectativas.

Los hombres estaban decepcionados y las mujeres retorcían sus rostros como si estuvieran comiendo limón. Me encogí de hombros y me agaché a recoger mi tabla para llevarla debajo de mi brazo con la mochila colgando de mis hombros.

A partir de ese día me volví la comidilla diaria de la escuela; _"que la nueva acosa a Jessica Stanley", "vieron a la nueva besándose con una desconocida", "la nueva tuvo que cambiarse de ciudad porque se había escapado con una mujer"_ y un sin número de cosas más.

No tenía amigos. Nadie se quería juntar conmigo. Y, para mí, era lo mejor...

Hasta que llegó _él_ y cambió mi mundo... Espere ahí, _Psico,_ usted dijo que no escribiera sobre él porque tengo que hablarlo en voz alta. Mis miedos, ¿no?»

Rosalie alza la mirada del papel para clavarla en la muchacha que está al frente y no le ve ningún trauma psicológico. O a menos de que el poco resentimiento que intuye por parte de Isabella se convierta en algo más severo. Pero lo duda.

Isabella es una chica segura, aunque un poco ruda, pero eso es parte de su personalidad. Sin embargo, desea que ella se abra un poco acerca de lo que quiere.

—Aún no entiendo el motivo por el cual vienes a consulta. —La psicóloga busca la carpeta de Isabella, dándole tiempo a hablar.

—No sé cómo ser femenina. —La voz de la chica se quiebra—. Quiero que _él _me vea de manera especial.

Rosalie frunce el ceño y asiente, comenzando a entender un poco lo que su paciente quiere decirle.

—¿Quién?

Bella hace una mueca ante la pregunta de la mujer, pues el pueblo es tan pequeño que todos se conocen. Pero, a pesar del miedo de quedar en ridículo, asiente para sí misma antes de responder:

—Edward Masen, el chico popular del instituto.

La expresión de la rubia le dice todo, está atónita porque nadie imagina que el joven que todos quieren seguir sus pasos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, está saliendo con la _marimacho_ del pueblo.

La muchacha pone los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión confusa de la psicóloga; está al tanto de la influencia que tiene Edward en el pueblo, sobre todo, en el instituto. Chasquea los dedos frente a la psicóloga y esta la mira asombrada.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Rosalie parpadea un par de veces para prestar mejor atención a lo que Isabella le dice.

—Fue dos semanas después del inicio de clases. Yo había tenido un día terrible... —Se encoge de hombros, recordando el peculiar día donde ellos se encontraron accidentalmente…

_Isabella estaba huyendo de uno de los tantos acosos que muchos jóvenes le hacían y cruzó la calle apurada, no viendo la bicicleta que estaba cerca de ella y fue arrollada. Edward, asustado, dejó caer su transporte para correr a auxiliar al niño, pero para su gran sorpresa no fue un crío; era una chica que tenía sus llamativos ojos que parecían chocolate fundidos y estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_Mientras él corría hacia su mochila para buscar el celular y hacer un llamado a su padre, Isabella se sostuvo con sus piernas temblorosas y salió rodando lo más rápido que pudo sobre su patineta; aunque la mala suerte estuvo de su lado y la tabla crujió antes de partirse en dos. _

_Primero un grupo tonto la acosó desde la salida del instituto; luego, un chico que nunca había visto desde su llegada, la atropelló y corrió a ver su celular para burlarse de ella. Y al final, quizás lo peor de todo, su patineta había pasado a mejor vida a causa del accidente._

_¡Genial! Renée se aprovecharía para darle el sermón de ser niña, no comprarle su skateboard y tendría que usar sus últimos ahorros en un viaje a una tienda en Port Angeles para conseguir una._

_¿Qué más podría pasarle?_

_¡Oh, sí! El chico se acercaba pedaleando a toda velocidad y la alcanzaría, sin lugar a dudas. Ella quiso correr, pero estaba tan cansada que se sentó apoyándose en un viejo tronco, encogió sus piernas y se largó a llorar. Pediría ir a vivir con su padre a California, Forks no era para ella y después de ese día sería el centro de burlas. La matriz del bullying._

_El muchacho llegó a su lado, todo sudado y agitado por haber empleado sobre esfuerzo en alcanzarla. ¡Vaya que la chica era rápida! Le entró curiosidad porque nunca la había visto de cerca; aparte se sentía mal por haberla arrollado y ni siquiera preguntarle si estaba herida o le dolía algo._

_Aunque se encogió al llegar y verla en aquel estado de shock, se preguntó cómo la estaría pasando por la mala bienvenida que el instituto y la gente le había dado._

_Los chismes habían llegado a sus oídos apenas se pasó por el centro de estudios para recoger su horario de clases. Los rumores corrían y sintió odio por lo que le hicieran a la muchacha._

—Edward es muy caballeroso, ¿no? —Isabella asiente y una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Ella suele burlarse de él y decirle sobreprotector, pero _adora_ que abra la puerta de su coche para ella, o le dé la mano para pasar de un lado a otro. Él realmente hace que sienta ese anhelo de vestirse con cosas rosas, tener mochila de corazoncitos y maquillarse.

—Él piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero jugando FIFA Word Cup **(6) **deja que lo golee. —Suelta una risita mientras niega—. Si fuera otro chico, quizás, lo golpearía; pero él es tan tierno que... —suspira sintiendo cómo su corazón se acelera—, dan ganas de besarlo hasta desfallecer.

Rose ríe porque sabe cómo se siente eso, lo mismo sucede con su esposo, Emmett, es tan tierno que muchas veces hace la vista gorda con algunas cosas.

—Te entiendo. Los hombres cuando se lo proponen, nos empalagan con su dulzura.

—Es el único que me doblega. —Bella asiente.

—Pero me dices que quieres que te vea de manera especial. Digo, ¿qué muchacho se deja pisotear por una chica? —Rose frunce el ceño—. Explícate más.

—Quiero que me mire como mujer. —La joven baja la mirada hacia sus manos que se retuercen en su regazo—. Quiero aprender a maquillarme, quiero saber buscar vestidos y combinar.

—Está bien, ¿ya has buscado ayuda con tu madre?

Isabella ríe secamente. Renée... seguro que moriría si se entera que está buscando a otra mujer para cosas de chicas. Pero, a la vez, no quiere causarle una impresión a su madre que luego estaría arrepentida sin poder echarse para atrás por no defraudarla.

—Ella es caso aparte.

A Rosalie se le ha ocurrido una idea; con la esperanza de que la muchacha la acepte, decide hacer de cupido y hada madrina.

—Te ayudaré, pero ya no necesitamos las consultas.

Isabella asiente y se pone de pie; Rose da la vuelta al escritorio y la rodea con sus brazos para entablar confianza y demostrarle que, a pesar de tener 25 años, ella podría ser su amiga. La primera amiga que tendría en Forks.

—Aquí tienes mi número de celular. —La castaña acepta el papel que le tiende la psicóloga con una gran sonrisa—. Y recuerda, si alguien te quie...

—Eso es pura mierda, Psico —interrumpe la muchacha mientras rueda los ojos—. El hombre de vez en cuando necesita una buena _vista_, sino viene otra y se lo lleva.

Le da un apretón de manos y la guía hacia la puerta de salida.

Al frente se encuentra Edward, está apoyado en una pared viendo entretenidamente el celular en su mano; Isabella sabe que está jugando y se queda viéndolo un par de minutos porque ama ver su rostro de concentración, la manera en que tuerce la boca y achina sus ojos. La vuelve loca y le dan esos impulsos locos de abalanzarse a sus labios y besarlo, pero le da miedo, llevan saliendo casi seis meses y nunca se han besado; en ese ámbito está un poco desilusionada, quizás él no quiere estar a su lado porque no siente esas famosas mariposas en el vientre como ella.

Camina lentamente hacia donde él se encuentra, Edward todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que Isabella ha salido de su consulta. Llega a su lado y decide ser un poco más audaz pasando su brazo por la cintura y pegándose a él, haciendo que abandone el celular y la mire de forma divertida.

En el contacto de miradas ambos eliminan las risas y se quedan viendo seriamente. El mundo y las personas a su alrededor desaparecen, solo quedan ellos.

Edward la acerca más a él, mientras se curva acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente; ella cierra los ojos esperando el contacto en sus labios.

Los fuegos artificiales explotan cuando siente el roce de otra piel en la de ella, no es un beso, pero el simple hecho de que Edward esconda el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello hace que su corazón se acelere a máxima velocidad. Su respiración escoce esa parte sensible de ella, mas no le interesa; Edward está abrazándola. Solo a ella.

* * *

Es sábado, por lo general, Isabella estaría vistiéndose para ir con Edward a practicar skateboarding a Port Angeles. La primera vez que fueron se hicieron amigos.

Pero ese día en particular no va a ir, quedó con Rose para salir a ver algunas vitrinas y hacer un _pequeño_ cambio en el armario.

Mientras espera que pase por ella, recuerda cómo quedó prendada de Edward al ver la última actualización de uno de sus juegos favoritos...

_Las cosas que estaban dentro de la mochila del muchacho se desparramaron, Edward no sabía si correr, recogerlas o socorrer a la chica que estaba llorando desconsoladamente delante de él; a lo mejor estaba lastimada y él seguía parado sin hacer nada. Se recriminó por no obedecer a su madre cuando le dijo que llevara el auto, pero si lo hubiese hecho, el golpe hubiese sido más fuerte. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella; con mucho esfuerzo separó los brazos para ver el rostro lloroso._

—_¿Te lastimé? —La chica parpadeó mientras veía detrás de Edward sus pertenencias que cayeron de la mochila. Un objeto en especial le llamó la atención, era la caja de su videojuego favorito: Grand Auto Theft__**(7)**__. Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, de la tristeza al asombro._

—_¿Tienes GTA-V? —gritó maravillada._

_Edward asintió, asombrado por el repentino cambio de humor._

—_¿Te gusta?_

_Isabella asintió fervientemente y con una sacudida de cabeza la gorra se deslizó de su cabeza dejando ver el espeso cabello caoba que caía sobre sus hombros._

—_¿Si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! No sé cómo lo conseguiste, yo lo he buscado por, ¡años!_

_Edward no pudo evitar la risa. ¿Años? Era un poco exagerada, el videojuego apenas tenía un par de meses al mercado en su versión oficial._

—_¿Te gustaría venir a casa a probarlo? Apenas me ha llegado esta mañana pero no he tenido tiempo y a mis amigos no les gusta, según ellos es una perdedera de tiempo._

—_¿Perdedera de tiempo? —Isabella bufó—. Pagaría por vivir en Los Santos__**(8)**__._

—_¿Qué dices?, ¿vienes?_

—_Nop, me enseñaron a no hablar con extraños._

_Él puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Eso se puede solucionar —dijo extendiendo la mano—. Edward Masen._

_Isabella lo quedó mirando fijamente; vaya, el encanto se había ido. Ella no era tonta, había leído ciento de libros de adolescentes donde el chico popular del instituto se metía con la menos agraciada, se burlaba de ella y la hacía quedar en ridículo._

_De eso estaba curada._

_Ella sabía muy bien quién era Edward Masen, la leyenda viviente del pueblo. Las casi tres semanas que llevaba viviendo en Forks había escuchado hablar más de él que de cualquier otra persona de allí. Lo conocía sin haberlo visto en persona._

_El cabello de Edward era de un extraño matiz entre rojizo y dorado que sobresalía por debajo de la gorra. Vestía un grueso suéter azul eléctrico y pantalón jeans que caía peligrosamente, forrando las muy visibles piernas tonificadas. El tipo estaba mejor que todos esos Dark Hunters__**(9)**__ que había leído. Nada mal para ser un chico pueblerino influyente._

—_¿Está todo en su lugar?_

—_No... digo, sí; no me rompí ningún hueso. —Mintió mientras palmeaba sus brazos._

_Él se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo y que sí sabía a qué le había hecho referencia, sus mejillas teñidas de una sombra de rojo la delataron; era una muy mala mentirosa pero le pareció tan adorable que se lo dejó pasar._

—_Um, okay, ¿tu nombre?_

—_Isabella Swan._

—_¿Vienes? —Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

—_De verdad, no puedo._

_Y el puchero Masen hizo su aparición… Isabella asintió derrotada, ahora entendía por qué nadie podía negársele. Usaba sus encantos para tener todo lo que quería._

—_Está bien, pero tendré que avisarle a mi mamá y solo puedo una hora. A ella no le gusta que ande en casas ajenas._

_Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue cuando le avisó a Renée, ya que esta se había hecho amiga de Esme, la madre de Edward, y aceptó que él la fuera a dejar a su casa después de la cena. También hubo algo a su favor, nadie volvió a molestarla en la escuela._

—Muchacha, el timbre está sonando. —Renée la regaña mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Isabella la queda viendo aturdida, hasta que se acuerda que puede ser Rosalie la que está al otro lado y sale corriendo, pasando a su madre y adelantándose a abrir.

Quien espera al otro lado de la puerta le arranca una gran sonrisa: es Edward y le tiende una rosa roja.

Nunca, desde que se conocieron, le había dado un detalle de aquellos; él nunca había intentado enamorar a una chica y las cosas con Isabella son totalmente distintas ahora.

Había recibido cierta llamada, proveniente de cierta mujer rubia que le había dado unos _tips_ para hacerla sentir más especial de lo que era para él.

Coge la rosa emocionada, es muy hermosa y huele a una fragancia exquisita, es la primera vez que alguien, además de su padre, le regala rosas.

En la otra mano del muchacho, una gran caja envuelta de un papel metálico fucsia se balancea.

—Hola —saluda Edward despacio y su voz ronca le hace erizar la piel.

—Gracias. —Alza la rosa y la balancea entre sus dedos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Edward lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una bufanda beige cuelga de su cuello, pantalones jeans y botas de motociclista; la boca se le hace agua. Está excesivamente guapo y la barba de días lo hace ver más exquisito.

—Hola, Edward —saluda Renée, asomándose detrás de Isabella—. _Bella_, deja que Edward pase, va a pillar una buena gripe y Esme se enojará.

Para que su madre no siga hablando, se hace a un lado permitiéndole el paso a Edward, este ríe y entra a la casa.

Renée es una mujer alegre, extrovertida y audaz; todo lo contrario a Isabella. A pesar de ser madre e hija son completamente distintas.

—Ya regreso. —Renée da la vuelta y sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina mientras dice algo sobre hacer el agua caliente de canela y limón para prevenir el resfriado.

Ella es una mujer divertida y Edward la ama porque los minutos que pasa en esa casa no para de reírse; en cambio, la hija _detesta_ que sea así, siempre que puede la hace quedar mal.

—Para ti. —Edward extiende la caja hacia la castaña, quien la recibe emocionada y la deja apoyada sobre el sofá para quitarle la envoltura. Causando sorpresa, la muchacha salta a los brazos de su novio gritando "gracias" a cada rato.

El regalo es una patineta nueva, le había llegado la noche anterior y no pudo contener las ganas de llevársela lo más rápido posible. Tiene estampado un diseño de animal print en diversos colores y la parte trasera es llana para que ella pueda colocar los juegos de calcomanía que había adquirido junto.

Un poco más audaz, Isabella prueba acercando sus labios a los de Edward, que están un poco tensos y sorprendidos, pero que poco a poco se relajan y se unen a la danza. Edward delinea con su lengua los labios de la muchacha mientras la acerca más a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Él sabe a menta y a cigarro, lo que le comprueba que ha estado fumando, pero no se lo dice en ese momento, está disfrutando del beso; no quiere interrumpirlo.

Le da acceso a su boca y las lenguas se enredan juntas, es una sensación exquisita que le promete besos mejores que esos.

Un carraspeo hace que se separen y que Isabella entierre el rostro en el pecho de Edward. Renée también puede ser muchas veces importuna.

—¡Woha! —exclama la mujer con una risilla—. Esas manos quietas, hombrecito.

—¡Mamá! —gime Isabella—. ¿Puedes regresar a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo?

Edward ríe y le guiña un ojo a Renée. Es adorable ver a su novia avergonzada.

—Un momento, ¿es el primer beso? —Él asiente—. ¡¿Acabo de presenciar el primer beso de mi bebé?!

—Publícalo en Facebook —gime Isabella, lo que hace que su novio se sacuda de la risa y que ella lo mire reprobatoriamente.

—Le diré a Charlie. —Renée corre hacia el teléfono—. ¿Qué hora será en California? —murmura para sí misma.

El muchacho ríe divertido porque Renée es descoordinada y va tropezando con sus propios pies. Un golpe, para nada ligero, recibe en su pecho y su novia lo mira amedrentadoramente.

—Charlie es policía y sabe manejar muy bien _sus_ armas. Sirvió como policía en California.

Las risas por parte de Edward se terminan y traga fuerte, esa parte de la historia no la sabía.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

Isabella niega mientras se aprieta más a su novio, como queriendo fundirse.

Pero antes de que alguno pueda agregar algo al asunto, un fuerte claxon se escucha, es Rosalie, sin dudas; e Isabella tira de los brazos de Edward antes de que Renée quiera pasarle la llamada de su padre y vaya a interrogar a la psicóloga. Le lanza un beso burlón cuando está del otro lado y cierra la puerta.

Cogidos de las manos, la pareja de jóvenes se acerca a la mini SUV color vino; detrás hay otra pareja de chicos. Ellos no los conocen, por lo que Isabella se siente un poco cohibida mientras saluda.

—Hola, Isabella. Lamento traer a estos tres, es que mi cuñada tiene un olfato especial para las compras. —Se excusa Rosalie.

Isabella curva sus hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia.

—¿Y para qué los hombres? —pregunta Edward detrás de su novia.

—¡Porque nos vamos de compras! —exclama la chica que tiene piel de porcelana y cabello negro que cae sobre los hombros.

—Es mejor no preguntar —dice el hombre de hombros anchos que está en el asiento delantero.

—El cambio también es para ti —agrega Rosalie—. Por cierto, ella es Alice Brandon, mi cuñada, su novio Jasper y este es mi esposo Emmett.

—No podía quedarme quieto sabiendo que hay un hombre que disfruta _no_ ir de compras. —Niega Jasper dramáticamente.

Se quedan bromeando un rato más mientras terminan de acomodarse en los asientos. Edward entiende por qué Rosalie lo llamó muy de mañana y le obligó a acompañarlas; él no podía quedar impune.

Había cantado victoria muy pronto.

Nadie siente el viaje a Port Angeles, todos están distraídos intercambiando ideas de diversas cosas; Isabella es la única que solo ríe de lo que dicen, no opina, se siente fuera de lugar.

En las tiendas todo es distinto, Isabella entra y sale de los probadores modelando todo lo que le pasan; se siente rara con los vestidos, las piernas topándose una con la otra le fastidia, pero no dice nada porque Edward está amando el espectáculo.

Luego de terminar las compras, ella prueba usar una campera gris con la palabra "Word" en color rosado y una flecha señalando hacia arriba, los jeans están más ajustados pegándose a su piel y unos _Vans _a juego color rosa.

—Creo que me excedí con el rosa —comenta, viéndose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Um, me gusta. —Edward la abraza y el espejo les regala una imagen hermosa que por primera vez Isabella siente que encaja con él.

Todos los chicos aprueban la vestimenta.

Luego se van hacia el departamento de belleza. Alice se vuelve loca cogiendo toda marca de cosméticos que se cruzan en el camino mientras explica para qué sirven e Isabella intenta guardar toda la información posible.

Una vez acabado el día de compras, Edward entendió por qué los hombres son necesarios, ellos tienen que hacerse cargo de todas las bolsas; son tres y aún faltan fuerzas para continuar.

—Me siento rara —murmura Isabella en el oído de su novio.

—Falta poco. Si quieres mañana podemos ir a estrenar tu nueva tabla.

Ella sonríe abiertamente y asiente. Es lo que ha estado deseando hacer todo el día.

—Luego podemos jugar en la X-BOX, ¿por favor?

¿Quién puede negarse a esos pucheros? ¡Nadie! Edward asiente derrotado. No puede decirle que no.

Más decidido, muerde el labio inferior de la chica y tira de él.

—Bueno, ex afortunado —los interrumpe Emmett—, tenemos hambre.

Los chicos asienten dejando de hacerse arrumacos para reunirse con los otros cuatro. Desde esa mañana, específicamente desde el beso, no han dejado de tocarse o besarse; es como si hubiesen estado necesitando un empujoncito para no parar de hacerlo, pero ninguno de los dos quiere y aprovechan cada segundo que pueden para regalarse besos.

Rose está satisfecha, Isabella solo necesitaba abrirse con alguien que le tenga aprecio; si ella sola no hubiese acudido a consulta, quién sabe qué podría haber pasado, los muchachos, y sobre todo las muchachas, no son muy buenas y amables que se diga y desde que el instituto se enteró que la _marimacho_ y Edward están juntos, solo esperan a que ella se equivoque para hundirla.

—¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? —Isabella está dejando de lado ser cohibida, también prueba que le gusta; ese grupo de personas no la han juzgado, siendo desconocidos y teniendo personalidades opuestas, le han dado el apoyo que otros no le han brindado.

—Una cita —dice Rosalie con una gran sonrisa y pateándola por debajo de la mesa.

¿Una cita? Isabella nunca ha tenido una. Reunirse con Edward para ir a las rampas en Port Angeles o para jugar en la consola, no entran en ese mismo parámetro.

—¿Cuándo? —Edward intenta no quedar mal, pero falla terriblemente.

Alice abre los ojos exageradamente. No puede creer lo que el cobrizo está diciéndole; es inaudito que un _hombre_ no sepa ni cuándo prepara una cita.

Las mujeres necesitan una fecha especial para tener su salida romántica.

—¿Cuándo es su aniversario?

Todos en la mesa hacen silencio de golpe porque Alice tiene cara de querer matar a alguien. Enarca una ceja en dirección a Edward.

—¿No lo sé? —susurra más para sí mismo y su novia le resta importancia con un apretón de mano por debajo de la mesa.

—¿No lo sabes? —Alice apoya sus manos en el filo de la mesa, apretando sus dedos hasta que los nudillos están blancos.

Oh, no, Edward había metido las cuatro; ¿acaso no sabía que era totalmente prohibido olvidarse de una fecha?

Emmett y Jasper aprietan los labios mientras niegan. Las risas quieren salir, pero ambos saben que eso sería solo el tiquet de ida para ellos.

—Em, Edward y yo no tenemos ninguna fecha que celebrar —habla Isabella tratando de aligerar la situación. Consigue la atención de Alice, pero aun así, por debajo de la mesa, busca el muslo de su novio y clava sus dedos ahí.

—¿Cómo que no tienen fecha? —La joven parpadea aturdida—. ¿Son novios, o no?

—¡Sí! —contestan ambos. La castaña baja la mirada intimidada.

—Verás, Alice, nosotros solo admitimos con el tiempo que éramos novios. —Edward pasa la mano por su cabello, tratando de recordar el día que se le acercó a la muchacha y dijo que eran novios. Todo había surgido de manera muy natural…

_Habían pasado el día juntos en el parque de Skaters que hay en Port Angeles, Edward se había caído más veces de las necesarias de la patineta e Isabella reía a mandíbula batiente, burlándose de él; amaban pasar el día juntos. Edward adoraba verla tan suelta y natural en ese espacio. Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de mantener la capucha de la campera arriba cuando estaban en el instituto y usaba el cabello suelto que desprendía un caluroso aroma a menta que solo a ella le quedaba espectacular._

_Isabella se quitó la gorra y extendió el cabello a lo largo de sus hombros dejándolo expuesto al sol, los reflejos rojizos que portaba orgullosamente, brillaban con intensidad._

—_Todos me miran raro —comentó Edward mientras cerraba el bolso donde guardó el casco y las rodilleras._

_Isabella soltó una risita divertida porque el motivo que lo miraban raro era que Edward no patinaba bien. Pero no se lo dijo, en cambio, alzó sus hombros y le guiñó un ojo._

—_Oye, tu novio debe tener vergüenza porque lo pateas patinando. —Un chico que no conocían, se acercó._

_Edward sonrió lleno de ternura porque Isabella se había sonrojado; ¿creía que no se daba cuenta de que era malo con la tabla? Si lo intentaba era porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella._

—_Mejorará. —La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, desafiando al joven a que dijera algo._

—_Realmente apesta, debes quererlo demasiado para que te banderees con él._

—_Solo soy su novia porque me deja usar su skateboard de lujo. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse, ir hacia Edward y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello acercándolo más a ella._

_Así que ese día asumieron que eran novios, unos novios pocos convencionales porque no compartían besos, solo una que otra caricia y salidas a divertirse._

—¿Entonces? ¿Así de simple? —Alice no cree la historia y piensa que los chicos le están tomando el pelo—. ¿No una pedida romántica?

—No, Alice. —La chica pone los ojos en blanco—. Ni siquiera nos acordamos de la fecha.

—Me parece algo muy tierno de parte de ambos —comenta Rosalie, interviniendo para que a su cuñada no le dé un ataque cardíaco. Alice siempre ha soñado con sus príncipes azules, cosas románticas y cenas perfectas; no acepta que haya una chica sin tener aquello. Incluso obligó, sutilmente, a su novio Jasper a hacerle la mejor velada romántica de todos los tiempos (según sus palabras)—. Ellos han estado como los niños pequeños cuando encuentran a su mejor amigo del kinder. Si te presta su juguete, se convierte en ello.

—¡Pero ellos no son unos niños! —refuta de regreso Alice.

—Pero tampoco son una pareja _convencional_.

La muchacha asiente con un suspiro y les regala una sonrisa de disculpas. Isabella le resta importancia porque, a pesar de que ellos no son una pareja de chicos _normales, _le hubiera gustado tener una fecha para celebrar.

—Ahora que recuerdo —Edward corta el espeso silencio en el que se habían sumido y un brillo especial cubre su rostro—, más o menos fue por la quincena de noviembre, porque estaba cerca el cumpleaños de mi padre e Isabella me acompañó.

Es muy trascendental que un hombre recuerde fechas especiales, es un milagro, pero Emmett y Jasper quieren matarlo, ahora ellos tendrán que tener programadas las alarmas porque saben que les van a sacar en cara que Edward sí sabe cómo complacer a una mujer.

La fecha anunciada por el muchacho queda programada para una gran velada. Alice y Rosalie obligan a Edward a alistarse para aquello, esa cita tiene que ser la mejor de todas.

Los planes van y vienen por partes de todos, Isabella se siente cómoda con ellos y Rose procura no atacarla con tantas cosas y preparativos para que no huya asustada.

* * *

El domingo ellos no pudieron ir a estrenar la tabla porque una terrible tormenta cayó sobre Forks. Afortunadamente, el lunes amanece con muchos rayos de sol, como si el clima estuviera recompensando el hecho de que no pudieron salir. Una genial idea cruza por la cabeza de Edward mientras toma el desayuno en la terraza de su casa con vista al pequeño riachuelo.

Alista su bicicleta y cambia las cosas de su bolso de una tira hacia una mochila para ir a recoger a Isabella, también queriendo recompensarle la estadía en casa.

Al llegar al hogar de su novia, esta lo está esperando sentada en los escalones de la entrada con una mueca rara entre sus labios. Edward ríe porque se imagina el porqué… Ella lleva el cabello entrenzado que destaca mucho su _yo_ y está maquillada, de manera sutil pero _maquillada_.

—Cállate. —Lo amenaza cuando se acerca a ella, aún con la burlona sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Tiene ganas de besarla, así que para que no sigan los reclamos y los insultos saliendo por su boca, la calla dándole un profundo beso que le roba hasta el alma. Ella lleva sus manos hasta el cabello de su novio y da suave tirones mientras se pega a él como una segunda piel; cuando el aire les hace falta se separan jadeando pero con las frentes unidas.

—Estás linda —susurra dándole un pequeño picoteo en la nariz—. ¿Por qué no vas y te pones una de esas camisetas que te quedan grandes? Ya estoy sintiendo celos de todo aquel que te va a ver en la escuela.

—¿Celos? —La muchacha le acaricia el pecho—. Es lo más justo. Yo tengo que aguantarme a todas esas rubias sin cerebro que lo único que hacen es babear por ti.

Isabella nunca le ha dicho algo sobre sus celos por cómo las chicas se lo comen con los ojos, no tiene por qué aumentar el ego de Edward que, de por sí, es muy grande. Él ríe fuerte y le regala otro beso antes de ver la vestimenta de la chica, lleva un suéter liviano de rayas horizontales color azul marino y blancas, bermudas jeans que le llegan a las rodillas y que se moldean muy bien en las caderas, formando la redondez de su trasero haciendo que Edward se sienta celoso, y unas Nike azul marino que completan la vestimenta. El chico está embobado observándola detenidamente, ella se ve malditamente caliente y los pensamientos perversos que últimamente lo persiguen llegan a su cabeza como un rayo.

—El ego me lo vas a subir si aceptas llegar al instituto del lado de este pobre diablo. —De manera teatral, él lleva su mano al pecho y pone una expresión desolada que la hacen reír.

—No sé, ¿me vas a llevar en la parrilla de tu bicicleta?

Edward niega y una sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro.

—¿Y si hacemos una carrera? —La pica en un costado—. Apuesto que te gano.

Isabella frunce el ceño como si estuviera pensando sobre la propuesta, pero sabe la respuesta.

—Nop. Quiero que me lleves en la parrilla, sentada de lado.

Quiere llegar así y demostrarle a todo el instituto que ella es suficiente para él, demostrarles que no tienen necesidad de irle con cuentos a cada rato para separarlos.

—Está bien, dama. —Asiente y sube a la bicicleta para que Bella pueda sentarse—. Estás guapa. —Pasa un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de ella.

—No lo menciones. —Hace una mueca.

—¿Alice? —pregunta y la respuesta, que es una afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza, no le sorprende.

—Anoche vino a mi casa y dejó un sin números de _outfits_ separados en mi armario. Al parecer quiere que sea la _skater_ más femenina del mundo.

Edward se ríe abiertamente a la vez que curva sus hombros y sale a la calle.

El camino al instituto es gracioso, o eso es lo que Edward intenta que sea. Él nunca ha llevado a una mujer en su bicicleta y tiene miedo de tener algún accidente y que su novia salga profundamente lesionada.

Con cuidado, más del normal, conduce por los pequeños caminos.

El instituto está fuera de control, todos observan asombrados las femeninas cualidades que posee Isabella. Edward está más que feliz por ir de la mano con ella, regalarle cada mimo y cada beso; al parecer, él es quien tiene que poner muy en claro que ella es _su_ novia y que nadie puede ponerle un ojo encima.

Así mismo transcurre la semana, él la ha ido a recoger a la casa, ella lo ha esperado y han partido juntos. No pasaron desapercibidos y han sido señalados como los próximos reyes primaverales del instituto, algunos ya hicieron sus apuestas.

* * *

Rosalie y Alice llevan peleando por Skype hace casi dos horas, Edward las espera pacientemente porque _el_ día se acerca y él no tiene idea de cómo hacer. Cuando Alice vuelve a decir "protesto", él se pregunta si hizo bien en llamarlas. Está totalmente arrepentido y decepcionado por no poder hacer algo con su propio ingenio y tener que acudir a la ayuda.

—¿Cine? —Bufa Alice mientras se cruza de brazos. Rose y Edward ruedan los ojos ante el enojo de ella.

—Tienes que darle tiempo. —Rose la regaña—. Me gusta esa idea, Edward, y puedes complementar la salida con una cena.

—Por lo menos algo decente con la cena. —Es conocimiento de todos que una cita para ir a ver una película no entra dentro del parámetro de ser romántico de Alice, pero tiene que aguantar porque ni Edward ni Rose piensan cambiar de idea—. ¿Van a ver una de romance?

—¡NO! —gritan Edward y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres que salga con un zapato en la boca? —Edward está escandalizado. Llevar a Isabella a ver una película romántica es como ir a la guillotina, ella misma lo ha dicho en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a ver "Capitán América"? Sería genial para ella, es de acción y tiene un romance oculto, aparte de que Cris Evans está buenísimo.

—Quiero que se enamore de mí, no de Cris Evans.

—Ella está enamorada de ti, tonto. Esto es… a las chicas nos gusta echar un _vistazo_ de vez en cuando.

Alice asiente fervientemente a las palabras de Rose.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás se enamora de Sebastian Stan. —Alice necesita molestar a Edward por no haberla dejado planear la mejor cita de todos los tiempos.

Quedan en que van a ir al cine y luego a una cena en un restaurante italiano que queda en el paseo marítimo de Port Angeles.

* * *

Echa un vistazo _más_ a su atuendo: una blusa manga larga gris que es cubierta por una cazadora negra de cuero, un par de pantalones jeans y Vans negras. Ni parece que está lista para una _cita._ El estómago se le revuelve con tan solo pensar que _realmente_ va a tener su primera cita con Edward, quien debe estar esperándola al bajar las escaleras.

Aunque técnicamente, palabras de Alice, ir al cine y luego por una cena no es una cita... Está confundida, había visto en la televisión, en las películas e incluso leído, que es lo que normalmente hacen los jóvenes en su tiempo libre, ya sea en pareja o con un grupo de amigos; entonces, ¿por qué rayos Alice no cree que es una _cita_? Se frunce a sí misma el entrecejo mientras observa por milésima vez el espejo; y decide que le hará caso a Rose cuando le pide que ignore todo lo que salga de la boca de Alice, o ella y Edward quedarían traumados de por vida.

Un _último_ vistazo para verificar que todo sigue en su lugar. El maquillaje parece perfecto a pesar de que sus ojos casi terminan irritados por su pésimo pulso.

Coge su bolso y lo cruza a través de su pecho. _Lista_, dice mientras cruza la habitación para salir. Al abrir la puerta se choca de frente con Jasper y Emmett que ponen su cara de inocencia al ser descubiertos.

—¿Qué desean, chicos? —pregunta sorprendida porque aún falta para que todos lleguen a su casa para aprobar la salida.

—Renée es espectacular —comenta Jasper, su rostro lleva la sonrisa de haberse comido al canario.

—Ya lo sé —hace una seña de impaciencia—, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

—Queríamos pedirte un favor. —Emmett bate sus pestañas juguetonamente.

—Nos va a matar... —murmura el otro muchacho.

—¡Claro que no! —contradice el esposo de Rosalie—. Isabella, ¿nos vas a ayudar?

—¿Para qué soy buena? —Enarca una ceja divertida al ver los rostros juguetones.

—Verás, trata de Edward. —La castaña va a abrir la boca, pero Jasper le hace una seña de que espere—. Esta mañana que lo encontramos en el súper, nos sacó en cara porque fuimos a ver "Capitán América" y las chicas se pasaron babeando por Steven y Bucky.

—¿Y quiénes son esos? —pregunta desconcertada.

—Ya lo sabrás... —El grandulón sonríe abiertamente.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que nos dijo que tú _nunca_ vas a ver otro hombre más que a él. Ya sabemos que puede ser verdad, pero cuando sepas quiénes son esos personajes, _por favor, _te lo imploramos, baboséate como si los fueras a violar en ese momento. Hicimos una apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—Él dijo que tú eras muy distinta a todas las mujeres y nosotros le dijimos que eso pensábamos los hombres hasta que se topan a un _papi_ bueno en las películas y comienzan a desvestirlos con los ojos.

Isabella suspira mientras trata de sofocar su risa. ¿Edward realmente ha dicho eso? Su corazón late muy deprisa. Más adorable, imposible.

—Debería estar resentida con ustedes —suspira—, pero les juro que eso también probará Edward. —Guiña un ojo.

A ella también le gusta la idea. Edward tiene que experimentar _todo,_ ¿verdad? Aparte le pagaría por haberla inscripto como candidata a reina para la fiesta de primavera del instituto. Juró que él las iba a pagar.

Los chicos pegan un gritito emocionado, lo que hace que ella se pregunte cuántos años tienen; Emmett siendo esposo de Rosalie debe tener 27 años y Jasper 20, pero ambos se comportan como adolescentes en plena época de colegio. Pobre Rose, terminando de criar a un niño en cuerpo de adulto. De Alice no le da pena porque Jasper cumple cualquier capricho que a ella se le antoje.

Baja escoltada por los chicos y Edward la espera al pie de la escalera. Está guapo, como siempre, por más que solo vista jeans y camiseta con una chaqueta encima, no puede dejar de admirarlo. Le sonríe y ella le envía una mirada entre advertencia y diversión.

—¿Ahora te gustan las trenzas?, porque a mí sí. —Acaricia la trenza que está a un lado de la cabeza y que cae sobre el hombro de su novia.

—Qué bueno que te guste —comenta sonrojada. Nunca podrá acostumbrarse a los halagos que su novio le regala.

—Siempre —susurra y junta su boca con la de ella para darle un suave pero acaramelado beso.

Alguien se aclara la garganta haciéndolos separar. Isabella gruñe, pues ama besar a su novio sin restricciones e interrupciones. Todos hacen comentarios sobre la buena combinación que ha elegido, ya que le pidió a Alice que la deje hacer ese trabajo sola y si alguien no lo aprobaba, siempre existe un segundo _outfit_ disponible. La pequeña mujer aceptó a regañadientes y he ahí el resultado: una Isabella bellísima, femenina y en su estilo.

Se despiden de todos y salen de la casa en dirección al auto de Edward; este mantiene abierta la puerta para Isabella e ingresa al coche, no sin antes regalarle un beso más, o algunos.

Es imposible separarse de los labios del cobrizo, son dulces, demandantes y suaves. Se ha convertido en una adicta que no puede vivir sin su ración diaria de droga. Cada día desea fervientemente que llegue el mañana para beber de su elipsis de vida.

El Geer Park Cinema de lo Port Angeles está saturado de personas, todas dispuestas a ver los últimos estrenos que tanto se hablan. Isabella cambia el peso corporal de un pie a otro mientras espera que Edward regrese con los boletos de entrada. En las puertas principales a la localidad hay dos imágenes tamaño real del Capitán América y Soldado de invierno. Una idea se cruza en su cabeza.

Edward mira desesperado la cola frente de él, parece que nunca va a salir de aquello. Hay tanta gente que se marea.

—Oye. —Detrás de él hay dos chicas guapas, quienes ríen y se sonrojan cuando Edward voltea al llamado—. ¿Vas a comprar muchos boletos?

Edward niega y regresa a mirar adelante. Se sorprende de que Isabella no esté a su lado marcando territorio, como viene siendo lo usual; se estira un poco para buscarla por encima de tantas cabezas de diversos tamaños y colores. Ella está frente a las impresiones de cartón tamaño real de los personajes principales de la última entrega de Marvel. Las palabras de Emmett y Jasper llegan a su cabeza, pero las desecha rápido, no quiere ni imaginarse que _su_ novia mire a otro hombre; así como ella es posesiva con él, él lo es con ella.

—Oye. —Edward siente que alguien lo pica en la espalda, voltea para toparse, de nuevo, con el par de niñas que están detrás de él, sonrojadas. Las mira fijamente, haciendo que una de ella llegue casi al tono del tomate, pero eso no le interesa; está un poco desconcertado, antes amaba cualquier sonrojo de las niñas, le parecía algo completamente adorable. Y ahora, el único sonrojo que le parece lo más tierno, amoroso y adorable del mundo es el de su novia.

—¿Sí? —Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero nadie alcanza a abrir la boca porque Isabella se acerca y envuelve su brazo alrededor de Edward, recargando su cabeza en el hombro masculino y suspirando profundo.

—Se están demorando, ¿no lo crees? —Bate las pestañas inocentemente.

"_Sí, se están demorando", _piensa Edward con un rodamiento interno de ojos. "_Muy sutil, Isabella. Muy sutil"_. Le da un beso en la sien.

Mágicamente, la fila comienza a avanzar y las chicas no vuelven a llamar la atención. Llegan a la caja, compran los boletos y se dirigen hacia el bar a conseguir palomitas de maíz, nachos y sodas.

—Edward, tómame una foto con el Capitán América —pide _dulcemente_ Isabella, señalando hacia donde están los cartones.

_No._

—Está bien. —Suspira.

—Él es _tan_ hermoso —suspira teatralmente—, pero lástima, tengo que conformarme con un cartón. ¿Y si le digo al gerente que me lo regale cuando ya no lo quieran? Porque imagino que lo van a tirar a la basura. Mi habitación está disponible. —Vuelve a suspirar antes de continuar con su verborrea—. Ya me imagino despertar todos los días con la imagen de ese hombre… ¡mirándome! ¡Ay, dudo mucho que salga de mi habitación!

—¿Te tomo la foto, o me voy? —gruñe el cobrizo. Isabella ríe de forma disimulada—. ¡Mira, ya perdimos el turno en el bar!

—Tómala. —Pone los ojos en blanco.

Aunque el asunto no queda ahí, Isabella busca algunas poses para quedar entre las dos imágenes impresas en cartón. Primero se inclina hacia el Capitán América, pero lo descarta rápidamente diciendo que el Soldado de Invierno estaría resentido con ella y que también _merece_ atención. Edward bufa, su teléfono tiene más o menos 20 fotos con distintas poses, pero que ninguna le parece adecuada porque uno de los dos hombres queda _marginado._ Siente deseos de ir a comprar boletos para una película romántica que están pasando en el mismo horario. No sería mala idea, si Isabella no lo mirara amenazadoramente desde su pequeña altura.

_Sus músculos…_

_Sus ojos…_

_Su boca…_

_Su nariz respingada…_

_Su…_

Edward está harto de escuchar cada uno de esos comentarios que salen de la boca de su novia; se arrepiente haberla apoyado con eso de _destapar_ su feminidad. Está muy arrepentido, por muchas circunstancias.

_Cómo pelea…_

_Cómo habla…_

_Cómo…_ cansado, decide callarla dándole un rudo beso en los labios para que sepa que es él quien está a su lado y estará siempre, no un simple actor que tiene el papel de un muñeco de acción. Si ella quiere un muñeco de acción… pues él sería capaz de disfrazarse con tal de que paren esos jodidos comentarios.

Isabella tira del cabello de Edward para alejarlo de su boca, junta su frente con la de él y le sonríe cariñosamente mientras acaricia la mandíbula con la punta de sus dedos.

—Está siendo la mejor primera cita de todas.

—Si deseas podemos tener más primeras citas. —Guiña un ojo.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta Isabella con una amplia sonrisa extendida en su rostro.

Edward asiente y entran a la sala para ver la película, con el brazo de él alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha.

_Seeh_, que siga viendo todos los hombres que quiera, al fin y al cabo, es a él a quien besuquea, abraza y apretuja contra ella.

Al término de la película se dirigen hacia el restaurante que Alice les ha reservado. El lugar resulta ser aburrido y todos los miran raro, ya que no visten de manera _apropiada. _

Bella bufa antes de tirarse en el asiento cómodo, pero aun así se arrepiente de haberle permitido a su amiga meter mano.

Edward se siente incómodo al igual que su novia. Siente los pares de ojos encima de ellos.

—Buenas noches. Soy Jacob y esta noche seré su mesero. Aquí les dejo el menú, cuando estén listos para pedir pueden llamar y vendré enseguida.

—Gracias, Jacob. —Lo despide amablemente Edward.

Isabella alza una ceja por tanta cordialidad que le causa náuseas.

—Juro que mataré a Alice.

—No matarás a nadie. —Edward pone una mano sobre la de ella y le regala un ligero apretón—. ¿Quieres irte?

En realidad, Isabella puede aguantar todo. De todas maneras no es como si fueran todos los días a cenar a restaurantes caros y _snobs_, así que puede hacer un sacrificio. Pero el rostro de Edward lo dice todo: él desea fervientemente irse de aquel lugar; así que asiente con una tímida sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. Edward es capaz de saltar en un pie celebrando que se van, mas se levanta lentamente de su asiento y deja un billete de $10 como propina para Jacob antes de conducir a su novia hacia el parqueadero.

—Tengo hambre, ¿te apetecen unas hamburguesas? —La muchacha asiente—. La otra vez con Jasper encontramos un sitio donde son excelentísimas. Las mejores.

—Entonces, vamos por aquellas.

—Vamos. —Le abre la puerta del copiloto del auto—. Luego también podemos ir a patinar. Las tablas siguen en el maletero.

Isabella asiente más emocionada aún. Definitivamente es la mejor primera cita de todos los tiempos. Y entiende que su novio no desea un cambio completo, o radical en ella; Edward desea un equilibrio entre lo mujer que es y la _chica Skate_ que él conoció aquel día. Desea que siga conservando aquella esencia que lo enamoró... porque ese es su verdadero amor.

* * *

**1)Serie de dibujos animados, ambientado a cómo sería el fututro.**

**2) Hace referencia a un estilo de vida que ha tomado gran fuerza entre las jóvenes asiáticas, se caracterizan por usar prendas de vestir masculinas y tener un comportamiento y gustos varoniles, como actividad física, interés tecnológico o científico.**

**3)Patinar.**

**4)Marca de zapatos.**

**5)Tabla para patinar.**

**6)Juego referente al soccer futbol.**

**7)** **es una serie de videojuegos creada por David Jones y luego por Sam Houser y Dan Houser. Originalmente fue desarrollada por DMA Design, que posteriormente pasó a llamarse Rockstar North, de la empresa Rockstar Games. Grand Theft Auto cuenta la historia de distintos criminales y aunque sean varios, por una razón se van relacionando y envolviendo en problemas a más personajes conforme va pasando el tiempo, generalmente los protagonistas son antihéroes.**

**8)** **Ciudad donde se desarrolla parte de la historia de GTA: San Andreas y parte de la historia de GTA V. Inspirada en Los Ángeles, California.**

**9)Saga de libros.**

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me dieron con el borrador de este promedio. Lamento tanto haberlos hecho esperar por un largo tiempo, pero salió esto del concurso y con Sool nos dijimos "¿Por qué no? Hagamos el intento" así que este OS está participando en el Concurso de FFAD sombre los diez mil miembros; agradecería su voto, si lo creen necesario.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo y cualquier cosa, e información sobre cómo votar, lo estaré comentando por el grupo (link en el perfil).**

**Muchas gracias, espero haber llenado sus expectativas.**

**Besos,**

**Mel De Lutz (L)**


End file.
